Thanatorg
Overview Thanatorg is a gigantic bull-like bipedal creature, with massive horns on his head. He appears quite battle-worn, and has had part of one horn replaced, and wears distressed armor along one side of his body. Fused into the palm of his right hand is a mystic amulet, through which Thanatorg can manipulate magical energy for a variety of mind-bending techniques & illusions. Origin Thanatorg was born in ancient Greece nearly 5,000 years ago, when mystical creatures were relatively plentiful. He and his kin lived lives which paralleled the mortals who feared & respected them. But this began to change as mystic thought & belief began to crumble in the face of scientific inquiry, logic, and the loss of wild places. Seeking to resolve these issues through combat, Thanatorg joined an army of mystical creatures, with the express purpose of thinning the human population down to a level where superstition & mysticism would continue to drive their lives. The army was mighty, but ultimately lost when human mystics were able to split their forces - opening a portal to a hellscape dimension which swallowed Thanatorg and his allies. Thanatorg managed to drag one of the mystics through the portal with him, and acquire the man's mystic sigil. In this new wild place most of Thanatorg's companions died, or otherwise failed to adapt to their new home. But Thanatorg threw himself into the challenge of keeping alive, and learned to manipulate the stolen sigil for his own purposes. He increased both his physical prowess and his stealth - learning to disappear into smoke and cloud the perceptions of predators. He eventually incorporated the sigil into his body directly, to prevent it from ever becoming lost. In modern times, power-hungry cabals seek to rediscover some of humanity's old powers. Thanatorg's sigil remained attuned to our Earth, and so one such attempt to contact other realms drew Thanatorg back to earth, some 5,000 years after his departure, though much less time than that has passed for him. Unexpectedly thrust into our modern earth, Thanatorg has been slow to accept that his ancient war is over, and cannot be rescinded. With nothing left to defend, Thanatorg continues to survive. Energy System Thanatorg regains energy slowly over time. Ranged Combat Thanatorg can channel his sigil's mystic energy through his eyes, creating a stream of energy. He may also present the sigil to his opponents directly, and use it to confuse and manipulate their will. This often disorients and causes opponents to see Thanatorg in multiple locations, or to not see him at all. Thanatorg uses this to create openings where he can charge opponents and gore them with his horns - without giving them an opportunity to observe and prepare. In a pinch, Thanatorg can direct short blasts of pure eldrich energy from the hand which holds his sigil - though he tends to prefer a more subtle application of force. Grappling Thanatorg is a master of the Greek combat style known as Pankration, which involved both hand-to-hand and wrestling techniques. Not only is he strong and limber, and practiced in clinch techniques, but he can often prevent an opponent from struggling, or otherwise being able to effectively resist his physical manipulations. Melee Combat Thanatorg is as excellent hand-to-hand combatant. Time has slowed his reflexes a bit, but has not yet diminished his strength. His partial armor provides moderate defense, but does not compare favorably with the hardened carapace, scales, or fatty hides of other Kaiju in terms of physical protection. As a result, prolonged hand-to-hand combat is something Thanatorg will generally avoid. During his long exile Thanatorg has learned to bend wills and deceive opponents, which allows him to appear and disappear from their perceptions. Proper use of these ambush techniques can enhance his close-quarters advantages. Weaknesses Thanatorg is at his best when he can lure opponents into compromised situations - attacking them from every direction at once, clouding their ability to target & interact with Thanatorg on their own terms. Kaiju who can press the attack and remain within Melee range can be difficult for Thanatorg to deal with. His stubborn demeanor sometimes keeps him in harm's way longer than he should. Also, despite his knowledge of mystic energy and its application, Thanatorg does not have especially efficient techniques for employing mystic power as a damaging weapon. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Thanatorg personality *Combat Focus: Thanatorg combat focus *Special Considerations: Thanatorg special considerations Category:Progenitor Series 1 Category:Prog Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Brown Kaiju Category:Silver Kaiju